First Class Train Ride
by Winterine
Summary: Crap title, oh well. For suicidalyaoilove's TykixAllen fic contest. Forgot to add toys though. Do the Tease and Timcanpy count? lol. Tyki x Allen. Warnings: yaoi, smut, lemon, bondage, noncon, weakish!Allen. Dun like, dun read. Reviews much appreciated!


For the contest by suicidal_yaoilove wanting a Tyki x Allen fic. I forgot to add toys though (do the Tease and Timcanpy count? lol)

Title: First Class Train Ride  
Author: Winterine  
Pairing: Tyki x Allen  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Yaoi, smut, lemon, bondage, non-con...don't like, don't read!

Tyki Mikk was not in the best of moods, but he never was when shifting from his "black" side to his "white" side, something he did after leaving the Earl's company where he was "Lord Mikk" and returning to his human friends at the mine where he was just "Tyki". He took the long way back as usual, to allow himself plenty of time to adjust and think idle thoughts. This time, the Portuguese man chose to go via train.

The train stopped at a station and picked up a few passengers. He would have given no thought to it at all had he failed to notice the telltale style of dress that identified an Exorcist as he glimpsed a certain passenger's long coat and heard the sound of well-made boots tapping on the carriage floor. Someone he couldn't quite see from his seat was being guided to the First Class section where one would find comfortable, spacious private suites. The slightly off rhythm of the Exorcist's footsteps told Tyki that the figure must be somewhat injured…or hauling something ridiculously heavy. He hadn't seen any porters, and the attendant hadn't been carrying anything for the "very important passenger" either, ergo the Exorcist must have been limping slightly. _Unless_, of course, the Exorcist was personally hauling some very precious, and very heavy, cargo. Innocence, perhaps? Tyki chuckled, wondering which it was.

After a few moments, the attendant returned from escorting the Exorcist to his reserved room, and Tyki stood up, a smirk on his face. Subconsciously adjusting his shirt, he made his way towards the Exorcist's room. Tyki paused at the door, wondering what exactly he was about to do. Kill whoever it was? Exorcists were the Earl's enemies, after all. He mentally shrugged and reached for the handle. He paused when he heard sounds inside, fabric being flapped about, heavy material sliding over the luxuriously upholstered train seats.

Changing tactics, he knocked on the door and noted with a bit of amusement that the sounds inside stopped abruptly. A young man's voice rang out, tinged with nervousness.

"Ah…you can leave it outside; I'll get it in a minute. Thank you!"

Tyki blinked, then realised whoever inside must have mistaken him for someone bringing the passenger his lunch. The voice rang a bell somewhere in his mind, but he couldn't place it just yet. Checking that nobody was about, he grinned, then stepped through the door, phasing through. He was not entirely surprised by the sight that greeted him.

A young man, no more than fifteen years old, was currently grunting quietly in exasperation as he struggled with something inside his small suitcase. His back – bare as it was – was facing the door and he hadn't heard Tyki's silent entrance. His Exorcist's coat was lying on one of the long seats of the room and his boots were scattered haphazardly on the floor of the carriage as if they had been kicked off in a hurry.

Now that the coat wasn't obscuring his view, Tyki could see the makeshift bandage that was tied around the boy's right thigh. He was indeed injured, but the bandage looked old, and the blood staining them and a bit of his trousers dry, as if the wound was closer to being healed than not.

The most obvious thing about the boy's appearance was still his hair – hard to miss, being white as it was. Tyki chuckled, slightly unpleasantly and the boy froze.

"A little…frustrated are we, boy?" he said casually, grinning broadly. He was in his "white" form, thick glasses and all, looking pretty much exactly as the boy saw him last, except maybe with a different shirt.

Allen turned around, hardly believing his ears. His eyes widened when he saw the man he had played strip poker with when he and Lavi had been heading home from Romania with Krory, the new Exorcist-to-be they had picked up on that mission.

"Y-you!" he managed to utter, too shocked for anything more clever to say for the moment.

"Oh, so you remember me," Tyki drawled, somewhat pleased, and noting the top button of the boy's trousers had been undone, as if he had been about to change into a fresh ones – once he liberated a pair from his suitcase.

"Of course," the boy said, recovering somewhat. "We played cards that other time, a few months ago now."

"And you cheated," Tyki said, still smiling the half-predatory smile of his.

"You and your friends cheated first," Allen reminded the older man, laughing in an attempt to convey that he wanted to keep things amicable, hoping the man wasn't nursing a grudge against him. "Anyway," Allen said, his manner shifting to suspicion as alarm bells ringing in his head reminded him of something. "How did you get in here? The door was locked, and I didn't even hear the door being opened."

"Quite easily, actually, boy," Tyki said, casually pushing himself off the door which he had been leaning against since entering. He took a step towards the boy who reflexively stepped back a little. "You see, it's my power," he said as he shifted to his Noah form before Allen's eyes, the thick glasses clattering to the ground as he allowed them to phase through him.

Allen's adrenaline started pumping instantly at the unmistakable sight of a Noah before him – and here he stood with little more than his pants on! Allen knew he was in a lot of trouble. Grey eyes stared into golden ones. He didn't even have time to question whether the poker-playing man a moment ago was the same as this Noah before him or not. Allen was no match for a Noah on his own, but running wasn't an option in his injured state. He had no choice but to fight.

"Innocence, hadzudou!"

With a yell, Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon, choosing to use his left arm's claw form in account of the close confines of the room. Unfortunately for him, he somehow lost sight of the man standing right in front of him. Tyki moved way too fast for him to track with his eyes and before he knew it, Allen felt a sharp pain in his left arm and something that looked like a pair of strange and greatly oversized butterfly wings from his peripheral vision.f

It was over before it really began, and by the time Allen's brain had caught up with what had happened to his body, he realised that his arm had been forced back to human form, and that he was pinned down backwards on the heavy, multi-purpose table roughly in the middle of the room. Tyki was leaning over him, that leering smile still on his face, far too close for Allen's comfort. Allen realised with morbid fascination that he had never seen a Noah up so close before, and despite himself he couldn't help but find the dark-skinned man quite handsome and strangely alluring.

"Surprised, boy?" the man said smugly. Allen was still in shock, and no words formed on his lips. He did utter a barely audible whimper though, and Tyki felt more than heard it, and smiled wider, if that was at all possible.

Tyki glanced back over where the suitcase was and saw what the boy had indeed been trying to do. Part of the trousers in the case had become caught on something. Tyki glanced down at the boy's bandaged thigh before returning his gaze to the boy's face.

"A little cumbersome isn't it?" he asked mildly. Holding both of Allen's wrists in one hand, he used the other to remove the bandage and yank off Allen's pants, tearing them somewhat in the process.

Allen protested loudly, fear and anger fuelling him enough that he began struggling admirably, and were he facing an ordinary opponent he may have struggled free. Tyki simple tightened his grip and slammed Allen against the table, stunning him a little as his head struck the hard wooden surface.

"Now, now," Tyki chided him playfully, "let's not have any of that. I don't want to have to hurt you too much. Yet."

Allen continued to struggle, though feebly this time, and Tyki continued working, tearing the trousers into lengths.

"These bandages…and your trousers here. I can think of a much better use for them."

Ignoring the protests from the boy pinned beneath him, he bound Allen's wrists to a table leg each so that they were pulled rather uncomfortably behind and backwards as he lay on the table, the edges of the table digging into his arms. Allen's legs weren't supported by table, and his feet were still touching the floor – though just barely, leaving his back strained. He didn't have anywhere near enough leverage to be able to move quickly anywhere, even without Tyki's partial weight over him, now that his arms were tied back.

"Tim, go! Get help!" Allen called out to his master's golden golem that had been thus hiding within the folds of clothes in the suitcase. Tyki blinked and turned, looking for whoever Tim was. Allen craned his head but couldn't quite see what was going on, but heard the heavy slam of the suitcase lid closing. He was still expecting to hear the sound of shattering glass, expecting Timcanpy to fly out through one of the windows and find Lenalee or someone.

"Your golem, was it?" Tyki asked. "I didn't know you Exorcists bothered naming your tools. But you can stop thinking of 'Tim'. It won't be going anywhere." A chuckle followed.

Allen felt a growing hopelessness grow within him as he indeed heard sounds of muffled movement within the suitcase. That feeling was replaced by a burning numbness in his hands and arms which quickly became pain as he realised he wasn't getting enough circulation there. Tyki had tied them too tightly. Allen squeaked before he could stop himself.

"Too tight?" Tyki asked, and Allen wondered if that was genuine care he heard in the voice or just his imagination. He wondered if the Noah would tighten or loosen his bonds. After what seemed agonising minutes, he felt them loosened a little, to his relief. He made sure not to utter any sounds to give himself away this time.

"No word of thanks, boy?"

Allen winced at the hinted menace in the voice. He mentally preparing himself for more pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

He couldn't help but shudder when he felt the warm moist breath at his ear when Tyki whispered, "Well, I'll have to teach you some manners then, won't I?"

He felt Tyki move away a little and tentatively opened his eyes to see the older man taking in the figure before him, his eyes travelling over every inch of his exposed skin. Tyki trailed a white-gloved hand casually over Allen's chest, and Allen tensed, trying not to shiver as the man's fingers followed the "V" curve of his hip bone down towards his groin. He swallowed in a mix of fear and anticipation as the hand came close to his awakening and still-covered arousal, then stopped.

"Oh yes, you were hungry, weren't you boy? Expecting something to eat when I knocked, yes?" Allen, not entirely sure where this talk of food was going, met Tyki's gaze cautiously but said nothing. Tyki slowly moved around the table back towards the side closer to Allen's head was he said, "It just so happens that I have something for you to eat after all." Allen didn't like Tyki's tone of voice when he said that, especially when it was followed by that unpleasant chuckle. He was standing behind Allen's head by then and Allen couldn't quite see him properly anymore, but the older man was still talking.

"How fortunate we can deal with two problems at the same time. You see, I was in a rather bad mood earlier, but I'm sure this will help…"

Allen heard the sound of a belt being undone followed by the unmistakable sound of someone loosening their trousers. Allen began struggling again, weakly demanding to be let go. Tyki only laughed and harshly yanked Allen's head backwards by the hair. Allen yelped and his eyes watered as he was pulled backwards, his head over the side of the table now. He gasped, losing his breath a moment, then before he could properly focus on the upside-down images, he felt something rigid and hot forcing its way into his mouth as he tried to speak.

"Mmmph!"

Allen's body tensed and convulsed as he gagged on the man's cock. He could barely hear the man's moans through the haze of his own panic. The intruding cock slid in and out of his mouth and throat, the position forcing him to allow the rod deeper into his throat than he thought was possible.

"What a hot little mouth you have boy. I'm going to fuck you _hard_! And you're going to drink up every drop!"

Allen semi-convulsed every time the now-leaking organ hit the back of his throat, and thought he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. One of Tyki's hands still fisted a large handful of Allen's hair preventing Allen from moving much.

Finally the man shuddered and came, gasping from his release. Thick and hot fluid exploded into Allen, most so far down his throat that Allen reflexively swallowed it. He strained against the bonds. Tears trickled out of Allen's eyes, but there was nothing he could do.

The thick organ retreated from Allen's mouth and Allen gasped for breath, still reflexively swallowing the leftover cum in his mouth before he realised what he was doing and tried to spit. He quickly found spitting and coughing did very little in his exhausted state and with his head lolling in its current position.

The man who stood over him was saying something and sounding smug but Allen couldn't focus as he tried to get his head around what just happened. And that horrid taste in his mouth and on his tongue! He couldn't get rid of it!

"Oi, oi, pay attention when I'm speaking, boy," the man said, his tone mildly irritated. Allen tensed and gasped deeply as the man punctuated his words by cupping Allen's flaccid cock with his large hand.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Allen yelled when he had summoned up enough strength to trust his voice wouldn't waver. He hoped that someone might hear him and enter to check if everything was alright. He'd worry about his compromising position and pride later. But nobody came. His voice could not be heard through the thick walls, or over the train noises.

Tyki only chuckled, then pressed hard onto Allen's wounded thigh, causing Allen to cry out in pain. The wound didn't quite start bleeding again, but it clearly wouldn't be able to take anymore of that kind of treatment.

"A bastard, am I?" the man echoed teasingly. "I always considered myself a gentleman. But if that's what you want, I can certainly accommodate your desires. After all, you'll be accommodating mine soon enough…"

Allen was again a little unsure of Tyki's meaning, but knew enough that it wasn't good news for him.

With one hand, Tyki removed the boy's pants and Allen flushed when the cool air hit his privates. He was completely nude before the older man now, and felt a burning mix of shame and embarrassment wash over him. Allen felt a gloved hand run along the length of his member and he whimpered, unable to suppress the feeling of pleasure that the simple touch elicited in him.

"You're going to beg, boy" the man was saying offhandedly as he continued stoking Allen's hardening member. "You're going to beg for me to let you come. And you're going to beg to feel my cock inside you again."

"S-stop!" Allen managed to utter between gasps. "Why don't you just kill me, you Noah bastard! S-stop this!"

"I might kill you, Exorcist," Tyki said noncommittally, "but not before I've had my fun."

Allen suppressed a sob as he felt his cock become achingly hard, and worse, when Tyki's hand slowed its ministrations, then stopped altogether. Removing his hand from the boy's arousal and letting it settle on his left thigh, Tyki propped his head on his other hand as he leaned against the table languidly, watching the boy tremble and pant.

"You know, boy, I've noticed a few new faces amongst you Exorcists these past few years. I have to say though, none of them were as weak-looking or as helpless as you are. Why on this god-forsaken earth they let you travel on your own, without the protection of that deadly sword-wielding beauty, or the cheeky red-head and the old geezer, is quite beyond me. Don't they care about you, boy? Perhaps they wouldn't mind if you don't make it back, hmm?"

"L-leave my friends out of this!" Allen gasped, but not being able to help but wonder also. _No! _He closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously, telling himself that the Noah was just trying to confuse him. _That's right_, he told himself, _I'm meeting up with Lenalee soon and heading back Home together, and we'll both get a warm welcome. Of course they haven't abandoned me!_

Tyki idly rubbed at the head of Allen's member, making the boy whimper and bite his lip, trying to keep his moans from getting out.

"You don't have to worry, boy, I won't abandon you here, all alone. At least, not until I'm satisfied." He chuckled and began applying his masterful touch.

"Bas…tard!" Allen gasped as he was close again, nearly delirious with pleasure, but found that Tyki's hand had stopped once more.

"The name's Tyki, if you want a name to scream out," Tyki said slyly. He chuckled again and added, "You got so hard so fast, and so you're close to release so easily. Have you never done this before?"

Allen blushed and didn't reply.

"Excellent," came the voice of the older man. "I think I'll take my time having fun with you after all. How fortunate for you, your first time will be with none other than I, the Noah of Pleasure."

Tyki's hand began moving again, but it was heading in a direction that Allen wasn't expecting, and without warning, a long, slender finger plunged into him in a place he wouldn't have imagined would get such treatment. He couldn't help but cry out in alarm, fear and embarrassment.

"S-stop! That's…that's!"

Allen choked on his own words as the finger probing him curled a bit, stroking something inside him that made his body buck and go rigid for a moment. Panting open-mouthed and still trembling, Allen was dazed, wondering what these new sensations were. Tyki chuckled at the change in Allen as he continued to finger-fuck the boy.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, boy?" the Noah teased. When no reply came, he withdrew his finger. Allen trembled and whimpered at the loss of the feeling.

"Well, if you're going to be so stubborn about it, I suppose I could leave now," the man suggested, stepping away from the table.

"N-no!" Allen sobbed before he could stop himself. Having sampled two different kinds of pleasure from this man unlike anything he had ever experienced before, all logical thought had fled Allen's mind. All he wanted – no, _needed_ – was more.

"No?"

"Don't go!" he said quietly, his voice shaky.

"And why shouldn't I?" Tyki said. Allen could hear the smirk on the older man's face.

"Because," Allen began, voice dropping down to a whisper. "Because I don't want you to stop."

"Oh?"

"I want…more." Allen swallowed, hardly believing what he was hearing himself say. And could Tim hear all of this from within the suitcase? What must the little golem think?! Those thoughts were quickly pushed out of mind when he felt a hand encircling his still-erect cock again. He gasped loudly in pleasure.

"More, boy? Like this?" A firm and slow stroke followed.

Allen gasped again, squeezing his eyes shut, and managed to utter a sound in the affirmative.

"You know, seeing as this is your first time, I'll be a bit more forgiving of your ignorance, but this _is_ the appropriate time to start begging," Tyki said matter-of-factly. "Tell me what you want, boy."

"I want…m-more," came the timid reply. When Tyki's hand stopped again, Allen quickly added a barely-audible, "Please!"

Tyki smirked, leaning over to Allen's ear and whispered coyly, "What was that boy? I didn't quite catch your words.'

Allen sobbed, but said, "Please, Tyki…"

"Yes?" Tyki prompted.

"Please! More…I want more. I want…"

"You want me to fuck you?"

Allen nodded. He shivered right down to his core when he heard the seductive voice beside him speak again.

"Hard?"

"…please!" Tyki chuckled, rewarding the boy with a stroke to his member, making him gasp again in bliss.

"With pleasure."

Allen was feeling so giddy with pleasure that the feeling of his legs being pushed upwards and out of the way barely registered. He was making little utterances with every breath by now in nervous anticipation. He moaned at the feel of the blunt head pushing against his opening teasingly.

Tyki gripped Allen by the hips and looking down at him he said, "Boy, look at me."

Allen opened his eyes and met the gaze of the man then he screamed as Tyki forcefully thrust in to the hilt in one go. Allen thrashed about a little, slowly catching his breath in ragged gasps as his body adjusted to the large intrusion. Tyki had kindly stopped there for the time being to let the boy recover.

"It…hurts!" Allen uttered with a shaky voice when he had enough breath back to speak. "Take…take it out!" Tears were trickling down his cheeks again. Surprisingly, Tyki complied, withdrawing, and Allen was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Tyki suddenly thrust back in. Allen screamed again. Tyki chuckled.

"No!" the boy screamed, pulling desperately at his bonds around his wrists. This was not what he was expecting. What happened to that wonderful glowing feeling earlier? The rawness of the rubbing was unbelievably painful!

"Continue gripping me so tight, boy," Tyki slurred huskily, "It'll only makes it better for me."

"Please stop!" the boy cried, tears freely flowing down continuously now. "God, it hurts!"

Tyki paused with a sigh, pitying the boy. "You need to relax, boy," he said after a moment. "It won't hurt so much. You might actually find it pleasurable."

A sob was the only reply he got.

"Well, I guess I can help you a little. You gave us our clothes back last time which was quite big of you. And we _did_ appreciate that."

Tyki reached over and gripped Allen's half-hard member, rubbing the underside of the head with his thumb. Allen immediately moaned long and low. Tyki smirked at how easily he could control the boy's reactions. He began pumping the boy's cock back to life. Allen began panting in time to Tyki's motions, eyes drifting closed again.

"You like that, don't you boy?"

"Y-yes…"

Tyki then began to slowly make shallow thrusts in time to his pumping.

"A-ah!" Allen tensed, his body already fearing the sensation of the cock thrusting within him from the painful experience a moment ago.

"Relax, boy," Tyki reminded him. Allen found his attention alternating between the utter pleasure at his cock and the dubious sensations further below. Tyki absently petted Allen's stomach with one hand as he gently rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of the boy shallowly. He let that hand wander up towards Allen's chest, and then began playing with one of the boy's nipples. Allen gasped at the new sensation. The sounds Allen was making was fuelling Tyki's desire to pound into the boy hard and fast, but he restrained himself for now, content to watch the boy's body and face respond to his touch.

Nearing the limit of his patience, Tyki abandoned the nipple and took hold of Allen's hip again while still pumping the boy with the other. Allen had indeed relaxed enough that the shallow thrusts were no longer painful and, despite himself, he was indeed starting to enjoy himself and what Tyki was doing to him.

Pulling nearly all the way out, Tyki the paused, making Allen open his eyes again to see what was going on. Allen regretted it as he saw the grin on Tyki's face, and as expected Tyki began thrusting deeper into him now, but still at a slow speed. Allen tensed, but not as badly as last time, and let out a silent, open-mouthed scream as Tyki's cock rubbed inside him.

Tyki abandoned the boy's cock to get a better grip of the boy's hips as he repositioned himself and thrust in at a slightly different angle. Allen screamed loudly again, but there was no pain in his voice this time.

"A-ah! Oh! I…!" Allen tried to speak, but lost his breath as he kept moaning and gasping with each thrust.

"How vocal you are, boy. I should have guessed from they way you were mewling earlier when I fucked your mouth." Allen's only reply was a deep groan of pleasure as Tyki thrust particularly hard.

Tyki's thickness driving deep within him made his inner muscles spasm in pleasure as the man pushed against some part of him that was making him see stars and teeter on the edge of consciousness. The feeling of being stretched and stuffed by this incredibly sexy man was mind-blowing. Allen's own arousal was leaking and he felt a tightness in his groin as something was building up within him.

"I'm…I'm…!"

"Oh no you don't," Tyki said sadistically as he clamped a hand down around the base Allen's cock, preventing Allen from releasing. Allen cried out in despair and need and he squirmed beneath Tyki.

Tyki sped up his thrusts now, with Allen's tortured wails of pleasure and complaint were driving him closer and closer to his own release.

"Please!" Allen pleaded, his voice hoarse from all his screaming and moaning. "Let me…let me…" He wasn't sure quite what he wanted, having never felt like this before. Luckily, Tyki had a good idea.

"Let you come? Is that what you're trying to say, boy?"

"Yes!" said Allen nodding furiously.

"Would you like to come hard, screaming my name?"

"Yes! Please! I can't take this much longer!"

"You'd offer your body to anyone to use as they please as long as you can get your release, isn't that right?"

"Yes!" Allen was desperate now, and would have agreed to anything.

"Well aren't you just a dirty little whore. I'll bet you won't look the same way at those Exorcist 'friends' of yours again."

"Tyki, please, just let me come!"

Almost at his limit, Tyki relented and let go, returning his grip to the boy's hips.

The removal of the pressure at the base of his cock was like the opening of floodgates and Allen came hard, arching against the unyielding table. He screamed Tyki's name as his vision went white and he nearly passed out. The combination of Allen's body clenching down around him and hearing the boy scream his name sent Tyki over the edge also. Tyki thrust as deep as he could into the boy, harshly jerking the boy back against the table, uttering a low moan of pleasure as his seed poured into the boy's hot tightness. Allen moaned long and needily again as he felt a hot rush of something fill him up from somewhere so deep within him.

Finally it was over, and Allen's body went limp from fatigue and exhaustion and already he was drifting to sleep. Tyki pulled out of the boy and a mixture of semen and blood seeped out. Calm and sated, Tyki smirked as he viewed the result of his handiwork.

"Pleasant dreams, boy."

He adjusted his clothing, deciding to forego his gloves, and reverted to his white form. He retrieved the glasses that made up part of his alter-ego's image. He considered taking one of the decorated silver buttons off the Exorcist's coat as a souvenir, but decided not to this time – he already had a little something to bring back for his young friend Eeez. Taking one last look around to check he didn't miss anything, Tyki Mikk glanced at the sleeping figure with a smirk before he left.

"Until next time."

A/N: Hm. This is nowhere near my favourite pairing, and I don't even ship them, really, but I found it surprisingly easy to write. Something this length written within 24 hours, that has gotta be a record. So, erm, happy Valentine's Day suicidal_yaoilove, I guess lol. Hope you enjoy it!  
Finished Saturday, 14 February 2009, 19:00


End file.
